A Slip Of The Wrist
by bitchy-broken
Summary: Au after the bowling date. Mentions of self harm and mildly smutty.


From the moment that Finn learned the girl of his dreams thought about him more than she thought about other boys, he was an excited mess of raging hormones. Having just dropped Rae off at home he was a little disappointed with himself as he was too nervous to attempt to snog her (again). They did end the evening on a high though. They had a very long clinch, which blew Finn away; she felt so soft and her fragrance was delicious; it was fruity and sweet. As he pulled out of her embrace he remembered she's not like other girls; she's special, he can't just grind himself into her like he would do with any old girl. He's going to do this properly, so he thanked her for a lovely evening, said he would call her and tenderly kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

The short walk back to his car was a tad uncomfortable as he was sporting a semi that was chafing against his pants. He was also worried that Rae might see. Finn thought about their bowling date for the whole drive home. She was such a cheeky minx pretending she couldn't bowl, but it turned out she was brilliant and had given him a thorough whooping. The thought of this made him smile like the Cheshire Cat; everything about her makes him delirious. Each time she bent down to collect her ball he was treated to a tremendous view of her bottom; it was pert and round. He was so aroused by her that he had to physically stop himself from grabbing that arse and dry humping her like a randy old dog on a post man's leg. On a few occasions when she leaned forward he could see right down the front of her dress and caught a glimpse of her glorious bosom. Finn imagined burying his face down in the valley of those 2 mountains and was safely storing these memories in his wank bank for later.

By the time he arrived home Finn junior was completely standing to attention, so he headed straight to his room to relieve the little guy of duty. He rushed straight past his dad saying he had a great time and was off to bed.

Once in his room Finn stripped naked and got between the crisp sheets of his bed. He was nursing some pretty serious wood which needed immediate action. Finn recalled some nonsense that Chop had been banging on about in the pub a few days prior. He said that if you polished the family jewels with moisturiser it felt like the real deal.

Rae had left a small bottle of Body Shop moisturiser at his house the evening of the rave. He hadn't given it back because he liked to collect things that belonged to her as a keepsake. He tentatively unscrewed the lid of the bottle to be met with the most beautiful scent. It smelt just like Rae and he wanted to be covered in it. He squeezed a large amount of the creamy liquid into his hand and started rubbing it over his chest. The sensation felt amazing so he started to massage the lotion over his abdomen; he then continued the caress down to his balls until he finally grasped himself in one hand while the other still roamed his torso. He started sliding his hand up down his shaft slowly; he wanted this blissful feeling to last for as long as possible so kept a slow sensual pace. He would occasionally speed up the movement of his hand, but then would slow down again; edging himself until he was ready to let the euphoria take hold. He'd completely forgotten that there was anybody else in the house and let out a long guttural growl as his stomach muscles started to tense in readiness for his impending climax.

Mr Nelson who was now ready for bed and gargling Listerine in the bathroom was startled into swallowing the mouthwash as he heard his son crying out. He was alarmed by the sound of his child in pain, so instantly ran to Finn's aid. He crashed through the bedroom door and Finn barely had time to react; his dad could see him beating his meat so he flung himself off the bed in embarrassment. As his boner hit the hard floor there was a loud popping sound proceeded by a howl of pain as Finn lay there, face down and naked in a pool of blood.

Nelson senior was overwrought by the night's events. Persuading his son to get in the ambulance was delicate, what young man wants to show and explain how this injury occurred? He managed to persuade him in the end by promising to never mention it again. There was an awkward silence between father and son as they travelled home from the hospital in a taxi. Not even the driver ventured any conversation with them.

Finn's dad was relieved that a fractured penis probably wouldn't affect the possibility of his ever having grandchildren and hoped that they could laugh about it in the future. But for the time being Finn was going to need to rest and try not to get aroused until the fracture heals.

Finn had to spend the night in the spare room as his own room was in too much of a shambles to inhabit. His dad said he would deal with the mess and insisted he go and get some rest. But he couldn't sleep, he spent most of the night awake in turmoil; reliving what turned out to be the worst night of his life. How could a simple hand shandy end up like this? Who knew you could even fracture your third leg? His mind wondered back to earlier in evening when he had his arms around Rae's soft warm body, he remembers how elated he is in her company. With happier thoughts in his mind he managed to get a couple of hours sleep and resolved to call her in the morning for some comfort.

"Rae's on the phone son", Mr Nelson called through the spare room door.

"Thanks da' can you tell her I'll be there in a minute?" Finn croaked as he wearily got up to face the day. It took him a bit longer than usual to get to the phone as he was extremely tender in the downstairs region.

"How do Mae?"

"Hiyah Nelson, have you got any plans today? I thought you might want to show me some crap reggae?"

I'd love ta, but I've got the lurgy, me da has got me in strict quarantine."

"Oh, so you can't have visitors?"

"Not till da's convinced I'm not contagious"

"That's a shame, I was hopin' to see yer play footie tomorrow".

"Since when do you like footie m'dear?"

"Since I get to see you in yer footie shorts looking all manly"

"Aaaahhh", Finn let out a quiet yelp as Rae's words excited his wounded soldier.

"What's a matter Finn?"

"Nothing, I gotta go", he squeaked as he threw the telephone receiver back in its harness. He drops to his knees in pain, trying to think of something other than this sexy girl.

Finn realises he's not going to able to be in Rae's company; not even speak to her on the phone until he's better. He's too embarrassed to tell her the truth so the only option is to avoid her.

After successfully evading the gang for two weeks under the pretence of tonsillitis, Chop turned up at the Nelson household insisting that Finn go out for a drink with him. Finn was feeling a little better and thought one pint with his mate shouldn't be arousing so agreed to the outing. When they walked into The Swan Finn caught sight of Archie and Chloe at the bar, "shit is Rae here?" He whispers to Chop.

"Course she is pal, she's just there", Chop points to the table where Rae and Izzy are seated a couple of metres away. Finn looks over with dread; she looks good and he's worried about his injury.

Finn walked over to the girls to ask if they want a drink. Izzy glanced at him with disappointment on her face, but Rae didn't even look up, she just shrugged and replied that Archie was already getting them in. When the rest of the gang appeared at the table with the drinks Rae announced that she was supposed to be at a pigeon race and scurried from the pub.

Rae is really hurt, she heard what he said, it's clear now that he must have been avoiding her for the past few weeks; he must have hated their date, but didn't want to upset the poor mad fat girl. She was trying to hold the tears of devastation back until she reached the sanctuary of home so hurried there as fast as her legs would carry her.

Her mum and Karim were canoodling in the kitchen when she arrived home, so she decided not to bother them with her problems. Instead she helped herself to an armful of treats from the utopian sweet cupboard.

In the safety of her room Rae munched through whole banquet in a daze, but the food didn't touch the sides and it didn't fill the hole in her heart. She looked up at herself in the mirror and she couldn't hate herself anymore than she did right now. She felt so stupid for thinking he liked her back and even more for making an effort with her appearance. Earlier in the day she had applied light makeup in the hope Finn would come to the pub and be impressed with what he saw; only now it was all smeared down her face. All she wants now is to get out of her ridiculous frilly teal underwear and cleanse her body and soul. She steps into the shower, but the warm water doesn't sooth her unease, so without thinking she gradually starts increasing the heat of the shower until it burnt so bad that it relieved some of her internal pain.

Whilst Rae was in the shower Finn had turned up at her house to explain. After she fled from the pub, Izzy let him know exactly what she thought of him. If he wasn't so annoyed at himself he would have been impressed with what a little fire cracker Izzy is. She told him that they heard what he said, and if he didn't apologise straight away she would never speak to him again. He didn't need that sort of threat though, as soon as he knew Rae had heard what he'd said he was heartbroken too and set off to put things right.

Mrs Boushtat answered the door and sent him straight up to Rae's room. He was quite shocked at the mess in her room as it was scattered with sweetie wrappers. He looked down the landing and saw the light was on in the bathroom so sat down on her bed to wait for her return. Fin noticed a lot of steam coming from the little room and started to be concerned with the amount of time she was taking in there. He approached the door and put his ear up against it, he couldn't hear a thing, which was disconcerting. He knocked on the door and called out to her, but there was no reply. Rae was in too much of trance to hear him. Finn started to panic, he knew she hadn't been well in the past and feared the worst so tried the door handle. Fortunately it wasn't locked so he opened it up slightly. Through the gap in the door he could see her stood under the boiling hot water and her skin was red and starting to blister. Finn ran toward her turning off the tap. This roused Rae from her trance and she was overcome with horror that not only could Finn see her stark naked but her back was also searing with pain. Not sure what to do she just sank to her knee's shaking in sobs of tears. Finn flung his arms around her crying too, saying how sorry he was.

"I know that I'm fat and I'm ugly and the boy's don't like me, but why did you make me think that yer did?" Rae murmured through her tears.

"I do like you, I love you?"

" You wha'?"

"I love you; I think I have since I met yer."

"Then why have you been avoiding me"

Finn decided now was the time to come clean, if he hadn't been too ashamed in first place, hadn't been so selfish, she would never have felt like this. He stood up and pulled his trousers and pants down to show her his limp member. It looked horrendous; it was purple and brown from the bruising. Rae had never seen a penis before so was stunned at how unappealing this one was. He then explained what happened that night. He apologised for disrespecting her in that way and for putting his own feelings before hers. She was too overwhelmed to speak; this information was more than she could compute; Finn Adonis Nelson not only pulled his pud thinking about her but he also loves her. She's no longer embarrassed about her nudity or bothered by the stinging on her back, she's ecstatic that the boy she loves returns the sentiment.

She looked him straight in the eye then down at his ugly package and asked if he wanted her to kiss it better. The effect those words had on his trouser snake made him wince with pain, but it was a pain he deserved. He replied that she should ask him again in 3 weeks. But for the time being he just wanted to rub something soothing into her back and then curl up in her arms.

The end


End file.
